


the one with two monster idiots and a cabin

by azuriteaura



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Vampires, ao3 explain, happy halloyeet, it was all poly tags, no beta we die like Glenn, spoopy pop-punk smut, why doesnt their pairing show up in the relationships tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuriteaura/pseuds/azuriteaura
Summary: For so many years he had wanted this. Wanted Sylvain. Maybe he was selfish to take advantage of the situation, but it wasn't like he wouldn't also be getting something out of it. This is for Sylvain. He kept reminding himself."Please let me do this for you. Let me make you feel better." Felix was practically begging at this point, voice shaky and amber eyes bright.Sylvain closed his eyes and breathed slowly as his hands fisted in Felix's shirt. He let out a shaky breath and relented. "Okay.."





	the one with two monster idiots and a cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so to preface this with a bit of context info! This is a rp between myself and HailHathFury that we did for personal kicks. Incubus/Succubus Sylvain is based off of my design that can be found in the link below. The only noteworthy thing is basically the more sexually active Sylvain becomes or if he were to use his powers, the more his demonic appearance takes over. Oh yeah and uh, aljksdf if you get to the dick shape part just look up a nocturn on bad dragon lmao. Brb gotta go die after typing that sentence out lmaooo
> 
> [Look at my boy for it to make sense](https://maybemochas.tumblr.com/post/188012105838/did-someone-ask-for-incubus-modern-sylvain)
> 
> Feel free to ask questions if needed, I think for the most part though it's all pretty self explanatory. Hope yall enjoy!

Felix grimaced as the freezing cold wind and snow pelted his face. He was incredibly annoyed; even though the cold did not bother him physically, the blizzard was impossible to see through and trying to move through the waist high snow was awful. "Come on! This way!" He yelled over the wind to Sylvain. Currently Felix had his hand in a death grip, not wanting to lose his best friend in the awful storm. 

Finally he spotted the cabin they had passed earlier on their journey up the mountain. It was closer than their classmates and the ski lodge so they would have to make do with it. Felix trudged on, leading Sylvain behind him, and when they reached the cabin he found the door already half buried. With a snarl he moved to one of the windows and dug his nails into the wood, yanking upwards with all his strength. The lock snapped, opening the window and allowing them to climb inside. 

"You first!" While the cold did not hurt him, Sylvain was probably quite miserable at the moment.

Sylvain _was_ miserable. As a demon made to live off of heat, both sexually and literally, he was practically dying.

He teeth chattered as he nodded and wordlessly climbed in. Once inside he turned to pull Felix in, grabbing his arms to make it easier.

"C-C'mon."

Felix accepted the help inside and immediately slammed the window shut behind them. He was all business, dropping his bags and immediately digging through it for a dry scarf and hat to put onto Sylvain. 

"I'll get a fire going." Though he was doing his best to remain calm, Felix felt nervous. Sylvain needed to get warmed up fast. It looked like they were in some sort park ranger cabin, used for the people who worked out on the ski lodge as a far out base of operations. There was thankfully a fireplace and plenty of wood stacked up nearby, along with a bed, a small kitchenette, and an office area. "Get out of any wet clothes and go wrap up in some blankets."

"Right.." Sylvain said as he moved slowly, his eyes following Felix before he headed towards a pile of folded blankets in a basket next to the couch.

His eyelids felt heavy, everything was freezing and by the goddess he was fucking drained as all hell. Temperature wasn’t supposed to have such an exaggerated effect on him like this, but getting stuck in a blizzard would definitely do the trick.

Sylvain barely had the energy to peel off the few layers of sweaters and his puffy snow jacket he had been wearing, let alone much else.

He sat down on the couch, half naked and grabbed one of the blankets, barely covering himself with it as he leaned down and laid on his side with his feet still on the floor, in a painful half settled position. His eyes slipped closed despite knowing that it was probably a very bad idea right now.

While Sylvain got out of his cold clothes Felix went to work setting up the fire, working fast. He threw logs into the fireplace and more tinder than needed, quickly finding the matches. Soon enough a small fire was starting to catch ablaze and Felix almost felt relieved until he turned around to see Sylvain practically passed out and half naked.

"Hey, don't fall asleep, idiot!" He manhandled Sylvain up from the couch and sat him down right in front of the fire. "We have to get you warm."

Felix began to strip as well, taking off everything except his boxers. Usually he would be embarrassed but right now his only concern was Sylvain, who he sat behind. He placed his legs on either side of Sylvain and pressed himself to the other man's back through the blankets, using his hands to start rubbing Sylvain's arms to create heat.

Sylvain fought to open his eyes but it was a fucking struggle right now. The small fire in front of them that Felix had started began to gravitate towards him as he body reached out for any source of energy to feed off of to the point where the flames threatened to lick at the blankets he was wrapped in. 

"Shit.." He said weakly as he finally opened his eyes enough to see the flames. It took a lot of effort but Sylvain managed to ease the flames to return to their natural state with a strained grunt.

His breathing was labored as he leaned back into Felix, "S-Sorry.."

Felix let out a growl. "Why are you apologizing? I was the one who wanted to go further." If Felix hadn't been the one grouching for higher slopes then Sylvain never would have followed him this far up the mountain. Felix could survive the storm easily. Sylvain? Not so much. 

He was doing his best to not panic. Right now Felix needed him to be smart and level headed. He needed to take care of Sylvain. "Just focus on getting warm." He instructed in a grumble, nuzzling his face against Sylvain's back.

Sylvain's head fell back a bit as his eyes closed again. "Try...ing.."

He was really fucking tired. He wanted to sleep but knew he shouldn't. They had been trudging through snow all day and then through the storm. Now that they were finally settled he just wanted to sleep.

He was still freezing but being wrapped up and practically lying all over Felix was enough to make him stop listening all that much to reason.

Felix cursed under his breath. This wasn't working, not fast enough at least.  
  
"You need to feed." He realized quickly. It only took seconds to make his decision, his hands moving quickly under the blankets as he started to caress Sylvain's chest with his cold hands. Nimble fingers moved up Sylvain's stomach, over his ribs, and across his nipples in soft teasing touches. "You'll freeze if you don't. The fire isn't working fast enough."

Sylvain grunted as he forced himself to open his eyes, "F-Felix you don't have to.. do that."

He already felt a spark set off inside of him as Felix's fingers grazed his chest. But he didn't want Felix to do this sort of thing just because he was colder than usual. "I'll be fine.. just gotta.. s-sleep it off."

"_No_, you can't." Felix stated harshly. He stood up and moved around, pushing the couch all the way over to the fire place. Thank the Goddess for vampire strength. He then went back to Sylvain and heaved him to sit upright on the couch, pulling it even closer afterwards. 

Without any hesitation he moved to straddle Sylvain's waist, cupping the man's face between both hands. "Look at me. Don't be stubborn. You need to feed from me."

Sylvain huffed as he mustered up enough energy to glare at Felix. "I-I'm not gonna use you like that."

Fuck his body wasn't listening to him. He cared too much about Felix to use him but his body was so drained and frozen to the core that even just having Felix perched on his hips was enough to make him want to grind up weakly.

He cared too much about Felix to just use him as a quick lay. Felix was too important to him for that. _He loved-_ He just. Couldn't.

His hands pushed weakly at Felix's chest as he tried to get him off of him, "Just keep me by the fire and I'll... I'll be f-fine in no time."

Felix didn't budge as Sylvain attempted to push him away. "You aren't using me." He assured him in a soft voice. "I am offering. We can just...just kiss a little." He blushed as the words left his mouth, his cold pale skin heating up slightly at the emotions filling him.

For so many years he had wanted this. Wanted Sylvain. Maybe he was selfish to take advantage of the situation, it wasn't like he wouldn't also be getting something out of it. This is for Sylvain. He kept reminding himself.

Maybe it was being half dead and frozen that just took away Sylvain's self awareness and filter but he was speaking before he knew it, unable to keep himself from saying the truth.

"You're too important to me Fe.. I.. I can't do something like that with you and it not m-mean anything. I can't, Fe._ I can't_."

He was weak as all hell but still was able to feel tears prick his eyes as he kept trying to push at Felix. Goddess, he was such an idiotic mess. Couldn't even keep his mouth shut.

Something hurt in Felix's chest. He didn't have a beating heart but Goddess it sure felt like it was breaking in that moment. "Sylvain..." He trailed off in a mixture of sadness and fear. Slowly he leaned in, pressing his forehead against Sylvain's. "Of course it would mean something, you idiot. Do you have any idea how important you are to me?" The words were said in barely a whisper.

"Please let me do this for you. Let me make you feel better." Felix was practically begging at this point, voice shaky and amber eyes bright.

Sylvain closed his eyes and breathed slowly as his hands fisted in Felix's shirt and he just took in the feeling of their foreheads touching and how intimate this became.

He let out a shaky breath and relented. "Okay.."

Felix waited another moment to make sure Sylvain was certain before he gently pressed his lips to the other man's. His eyes fell closed and he sunk into Sylvain, his cold lips warming up as he moved them softly against Sylvain's, just trying to focus on the moment and not what would come later.

Sylvain let out a small whine as his hands grasped at Felix's shirt desperately, his body absolutely _craving_ everything Felix had to offer.

He'd never felt this desperate before. So hungry. If it wasn't for the fact he was so weak right now he'd be terrified of losing control and hurting Felix.

His lips moved against Felix's as his chest felt tighter, he groaned as he felt the spread of his markings slowly come to life, starting at his chest and naval and branching out on his still human appearing skin.

The noises Sylvain was making sent a thrill through Felix and he couldn't help but make some in response. He gave a very slow and tentative roll of his hips while continuing to kiss Sylvain with more and more passion. 

He could feel his fangs elongating at his excitement and he let out a tiny grown, tongue swiping across Sylvain's bottom lip. Felix wanted to taste him - in more ways than one.

Sylvain let out another needy sound at the heavy friction of Felix's rolling hips, finally giving into his desires as he rolled his up to intensify the sensation.

His eyes fluttered shut as Felix's tongue asked for permission, which he was more than happy to grant as he parted his lips for the man above him. He'd always seen himself as a more dominant type, but right now he was weak and needy and vulnerable and completely Felix's and that was more than okay with him.

Felix was by no means an expert at kissing. He'd made out a few times while drunk at a party or out of some sense of morbid curiosity. Kissing Sylvain was better than kissing anyone else, though, and Felix happily slid his tongue into the other man's mouth to dominate the kiss. He was so sweet and pliant under Felix's touches, each roll of his hips met by Sylvain's and feeling the other man start to twitch and harden below him. It was going to drive Felix absolutely wild.

Sylvain's hands drifted down to clutch Felix's hips as he let Felix's tongue dominate the kiss entirely. His demonic markings had fully bloomed over his body and he felt almost bashful, knowing Felix had never seen any of his transformation before. They’d never been in a position where it would have made sense for him to, although Sylvain had countless fantasies where they were. This was better than any of those shameless dreams though.

His tongue pressed against Felix's as he tried to keep Felix focused on the kiss to delay the inevitable fact that the further they went and the more he consumed Felix's energy, the more his true form would break free.

Felix let out a small moan of desire as Sylvain grabbed his hips. His hands slid down from Sylvain's face to caress his neck, over his shoulders, down his arms, until he grabbed his hands. Without hesitation Felix took Sylvain's hands and slid them back to grab his ass, wanting more, _needing_ more. He knew that they were only supposed to be kissing but that was hard to remember with his dick growing hard and the sweet taste of Sylvain on his tongue, lazily moving in the other man's mouth. Felix didn't need to breathe so he simply kept going and going without any signs of stopping.

Sylvain's hands greedily squeezed at Felix's ass, moaning as he pulled Felix's hips down to grind against his again. He felt himself getting stronger, slowly but surely. He wasn't out of the red yet but he was starting to be able to put more into the dance of their tongues in each other's mouths. His tongue fought to gain some control as he pushed his into Felix's mouth now, desperate to hear the other.

It felt so good, everything about Sylvain was perfect, from his taste to his hard body to his large hands on Felix's ass. Goddess, they were actually making out right now. They were making out and Felix was loving it. He made a needy whimper as Sylvain started to take over the kiss, pushing back against his tongue to make him work for it, but ultimately allowing him dominance. Despite how careful he tried to be of his fangs, the tip of one scraped against Sylvain's tongue during the struggle. The sound Felix made in response was purely orgasmic, his cock twitching in his boxers as sweet coppery blood joined their kiss.

Sylvain whined as he felt the sharp sensation on his tongue. He didn't particularly find the sensation to be pleasant but the sound Felix made? Holy shit, he needed to hear that again and again.

His tongue pressed against the roof of Felix's mouth, he had a general idea of what happened so he pressed on the cut on his tongue causing it to seep blood a little quicker. If he was going to feed off of Felix, the _least_ he could do is return the favor.

He didn't need to look down to know that the combination of such a surge of lust from Felix and how much the sound he made turned him on himself that his skin was probably going to change hues soon. Horns and fire eyes would be.. when he was actually healthily fed, but he knew he was getting there.

Felix was practically whimpering at this point. Sylvain was feeding him. How many times had Felix imagined this exact scenario? Well, minus the blizzard and log cabin. He began to grind his hips down more eagerly, wanting to get more of Sylvain. His touch, his kiss, his blood. Felix wanted it all as the haze of lust and blood began to cloud his mind. 

He reached between them, hand trailing down Sylvain's stomach to the bulge in his pants, feeling him with curiosity and excitement. He finally broke away from their kiss in order to watch Sylvain's face, only to pause in shock. Sylvain's true form was starting to show and it was unlike anything Felix had ever seen before. For a moment he was quiet, his lips parted in shock. His long white fangs were clearly visible and his amber eyes had turned into a bright red. 

"You're beautiful." Felix breathed out before continuing to stroke Sylvain through his pants, eager to watch the rest of the transformation.

Sylvain moaned at the feeling of Felix's hand curiously palming at his hardening cock, but froze the second the other pulled back and looked over his shifting form.

His heart thudded in his chest painfully as he watched Felix's reaction with fear and anticipation. The combination of Felix's acceptance and his hand going back to work was enough to make Sylvain practically keen as he arched into his touch.

"F-Felix."

His entire body had bloomed into a deep red now as his tattooed markings began to glow dimly. His fingers dug into the plush flesh of Felix's ass as he practically begged.

"I want you to.. you can bite me... if you want. I want you to feel good too."

Felix's pupils dilated and stared at Sylvain in indecision for a moment. Did he do as he suggested? He was hungry and they would probably be at the cabin for a while... 

Fuck it. Sylvain just looked too delicious and Felix was so horny. He was craving the man in front of him in so many ways. With a growl he leaned forward and sunk his fangs into his neck. For Sylvain, there would be an awful pinch and a brief moment of pain before it would be replaced by pleasure. Vampires like Felix injected a drug similar to opioids into the bloodstream of their prey while feeding in order to keep them happy and subdued. He wasn't exactly sure how it would effect Sylvain's succubus physiology. Hopefully in a good way, since Felix began to drink steadily from him.

Sylvain hissed in pain but quickly let his head fall back as he felt a sort of warm fuzzy feeling wash over him that definitely wasn't actual heat. 

He went limp under Felix and every breath was a desperate gasp as his eyes rolled back and his cock throbbed with renewed vigor. Whatever the fuck Sylvain had expected, it wasn't this. He felt completely blissed out as blood rushed to his cheeks as he drooled just a bit, any shame or hesitation just fucking obliterated there and then.

He tried to say something but the only sounds he could muster up were weak, sinful whines and moans as he let Felix drink.

Felix drank for a little while, still grinding against Sylvain eagerly, but eventually stopped when he noticed how unresponsive his partner was being. There was a tug at Sylvain's neck as Felix removed his fangs and pulled back to look at him, licking his lips clean of blood. "Sylvain?" He asked in a raspy tone, turning Sylvain's face to look at him as it lolled to the side.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a slightly worried voice. Sylvain was certain still hard. Maybe that was a succubus thing, though.

Sylvain's pupils were blown wide, and his own sharp teeth has poked out by now as he looked at Felix, breathing heavily. He'd never been so fucking blissfully out of it. 

He didn't even fully comprehend what happened to make him like this. Coherent thoughts weren't a thing anymore. Sylvain was barely a thing anymore. The only thing in his mind was Felix and how good he felt. The aching of his cock was probably the only thing that grounded him enough to know he wanted more.

Sylvain licked his lips and tried to answer but all he could really do was nod dumbly as his hands grasped at Felix. He surged forward and captured Felix's lips with his own at the same time he rolled his hips up slowly, whining into Felix's mouth at the feeling. 

His entire body felt heavy and even that much was surprisingly difficult to do. Sylvain's head fell back and he squirmed under Felix as he tried to beg. "M-More. I need more. F-Fuck.. _Feeee!_"

"Oh _fuck_." Felix whispered after Sylvain made the sexiest fucking sound he had ever heard. Not only that, Felix started feeling hot. Like..._really_ fucking hot. It was like Sylvain's blood was on fire moving through his veins in the most delicious way possible. His dick was painfully hard at this point and all rational thought left his mind. 

He climbed off Sylvain only so he could pull off the man's pants and boxers, tossing them to the side. Quickly he removed his own as well. He was about to hop back on Sylvain's lap when he noticed the peculiar shape of his dick. Instantly he began to imagine how it would feel inside him, making all the blood he just drank from Sylvain rush between his cheeks and his dick. 

He was back on Sylvain's lap in a flash, pressing their cocks together, both already dripping with precum. Felix hissed in pleasure at the contact before he used both hands to wrap around their members. Just...two friends jerking off together. Totally normal. Ah man he was fucked.

Sylvain threw his head back and let out a loud and shameless moan as he bucked his hips up into Felix's hand repeatedly.

He was fully transformed now and goddess, warming up was the least of his worries now. He was on fucking fire and everything felt so good. All he could think of was wanting more. His mind had gone to complete feeling driven mush as he took one of his own nipples in between his fingers and started to twist while the other hand returned to Felix's ass.

Felix was absolutely enraptured by the sight of Sylvain falling apart in front of him. He was gorgeous and lewd, Felix felt like he was having the most intense wet dream ever. But Felix didn't sleep and this was definitely not a dream. Watching Sylvain start twisting his own nipple sent a spike of heat through the vampire, who responded by jerking them off faster.

Getting an idea, Felix leaned forward and took Sylvain's free nipple into his mouth. He very carefully pulled at the pink nub with the front teeth, teasing him by switching between sucking and nibbling.

"A-Ah, Felix!"

Sylvain's eyes snapped open as he looked down to watch Felix using his mouth on the sensitive bud. Mind hazy, but goal set, his hand moved from Felix's ass to come rest right above Felix's hand that was keeping their throbbing cocks together. His thumb brushed over the head of Felix's and pressed down, his fingers mimicking the tempo of Felix's mouth working at his chest.

Instantly Felix's hips jerked in response and his eyes flashed open to stare up at Sylvain. He let out a loud moan against Sylvain's chest and gave a full body shudder. Sylvain was touching him. This was Felix's first time to be touched by another person and it was Sylvain, his best friend and the secret love of his life. It only made him more eager to please.

Felix stopped stroking them and instead just held their cocks in the tight circle of his hands before starting to thrust. His cock was rubbed against Sylvain's, both of them squeezed tight between his hands, and Felix was setting a bruising pace already. He took his mouth off Sylvain's chest only to open his mouth and drool down onto their cocks to prevent them from going dry. His spit and their combined precum was enough to keep them lubed up and going.

Sylvain's eyes rolled back again as his thrusting became more persistent. More and more broken sounds escaped him as he thrusted faster, everything becoming more intense.

"F-Felix, I'm, I'm gonna!"

He couldn't even finish his sentence before he arched into their hands and screamed as one of the strongest orgasms of his life crashed over him, completely blinding him as he rode out the feeling, bucking his hips up weakly as he gasped for breath.

Felix was right behind Sylvain, pulling off at the last minute so he didn't bite into Sylvain on accident. "Sy-Sylvain!" He cried out in ecstasy, white painting both his and the succubus' stomach. He kept rocking his hips with Sylvain even after they both had cum, slowing down gradually until they both were done with their orgasm high. 

That was easily the best orgasm Felix had ever experienced. He leaned forward, collapsing against Sylvain's chest for the moment and trying to collect his thoughts. So much for just a little making out.

Sylvain ran his fingers through Felix's hair as he caught his breath and chuckled. Orgasming had helped clear his head a little but whatever the hell Felix had pumped into his system still had him feeling needy, despite literally just being fed fully.

He felt overstimulated and desperate all at once. "Holy shit Fe. What _was_ that?" He breathed in awe.

Since Felix didn't need to breathe he wasn't out of breath, however his brain was still rebooting after busting a fat load all over his best friend. They really just did that. "Hmm? Ah, the bite, you mean. I release a type of venom when I feed, it's to soothe my prey so they don't scream or try to run away. It can be... highly addictive." He explained in a lazy voice, still resting his forehead against Sylvain's chest.

Energy thrummed through Sylvain's veins as his other hand laid flat on Felix's back. "Yeah, _no shit._ I've never.. Felix I'm literally a sex demon and I don't think I've ever been that blissed out in my life."

He bit his lip and tried to ignore how despite literally just cumming his brains out he was already rocking a fucking half chub. He hoped Felix didn't notice.

"Does it.. usually do that? Like deadass I'm pretty sure the only coherent thought I had left was craving dick, I was fucking _gone_ just now."

Felix snorted in amusement and shook his head. "No, usually it _relaxes_ people. Must have had a unique effect on you because you're an incubus." What a weird situation. Felix's face suddenly pressed into Sylvain's neck, inhaling deeply by the bite mark he had left earlier. "Your blood had a...similar effect on me." He couldn't help but slowly lick the bite mark, groan just a little in pleasure. Sylvain had tasted amazing. Better than anything else Felix had ever ate.

Sylvain hummed as Felix licked at the spot, his fingers tugging on Felix's hair just a bit as he lightly pushed Felix's face closer.

"H-How similar?" He asked, resisting the urge to lower his other hand. Now that his mind was clearer and he was less... _submissive_, his mind wandered and he couldn't help but want to see Felix lose his mind a little too. 

His dick twitched with interest just at the thought of a broken messy Felix thrashing beneath him as he put that ass he'd been clinging to earlier to good use.

A soft purr came from Felix as he was pushed closer to the spot. Sylvain was incredibly hard to resist and Felix could feel his fangs elongating again out of desire. "It made me hornier than I've ever felt before. I felt like my whole body was on fire. It was amazing." He admitted while nuzzling Sylvain sweetly.

His hips jerked a little in surprise when he felt Sylvain's dick twitch against him, surprised and a little turned on by it. He looked down slowly, peeking between them to where their cocks were still pressed together, Sylvain's half hard. 

"Are you ready for a second round?!" Incredulous surprise colored his voice as he watched Sylvain's curiously shaped dick getting more stiff.

Sylvain's face flushed as he let out a strained chuckle. "U-Um, maybe? Like I said, whatever you did to me kinda made me lose control and it's not completely ah, out of my system."

Felix pulls back a little and looks up at Sylvain in an exasperated manner. "Hmph. Fine. Wait here." He pulls out of Sylvain's arms and goes searching around the cabin. It only takes him a few minutes before he’s returning to the couch with a wet rag and a tub of vaseline he had found. "Let's at least get cleaned up first." He grumbled with a blush, starting to clean the cum off Sylvain.

Sylvain immediately missed the weight of Felix on top of him as the other left. He sighed as he looked down at his half erect cock wondering what all of this meant. Not to toot his own horn or anything, but Sylvain would like to think that a round two would at least mean he had a shot with Felix.

He grinned playfully as he watched Felix get to cleaning them both up, noticing the blush that dusted Felix's pale face. Sylvain pressed a kiss to Felix's cheek before he slowly started to leave a trail of feather light kisses along the line of Felix's jaw while he worked.

"So thoughtful.."

Felix felt his cock stir to attention but it was still way too soon after cumming for him to get hard. Instead he made a light growl at Sylvain and, deciding to be a dick, ran the cold wet cloth over Sylvain's erection. "Shut up, I just don't want your cum drying on me. It's disgusting." He sneered, though it all lacked his normal bite. When he finished cleaning them both up he tossed the rag to the side. His head tilted back and his eyes closed, enjoying the soft kisses quite a bit.

Sylvain jumped at the sudden cold feeling and a hiss escaped him, "Alright, alright."

Felix didn't push him away though, he actually moved to give Sylvain better access when he was finished. A smirk spread on Sylvain's lips as he moved to hover over Felix as he started to suck and kiss at his neck.

His hands held him up from where they were placed on the back of the couch on either side of Felix and he barely rested his ass on Felix's thighs, careful to avoid either of their oversensitive members from touching. 

Deciding to give Felix a taste of his own medicine from earlier, his sharpened teeth grazed over where Felix's pulse would have been before he bit down without warning, sucking at the skin in pulses and rolling his tongue over Felix's neck lighting.

Instantly Felix gave a loud gasp, a hand coming up to grab a fistful of Sylvain's silky red hair. "Oh _fuck_, Sylvain." He said before giving a needy moan in response. The bite was an incredible feeling. For vampires to allow another to drink from you was a very intimate act done between lovers only. Sylvain had no idea how fucking hot he was being.

It made Felix want more. More more more. Before he knew it his hands were exploring Sylvain's body, down his back, over his spine, grabbing his ass. He loved all of it. He loved Sylvain. "You...are driving me crazy." A snarl came from Felix and he wiggled around impatiently. He wanted Sylvain to do more. Felix wanted to Sylvain to just hold him down and ruin him. Damn that incubus blood was good...

Sylvain chuckled against Felix's throat, pulled back to huff and look at the other man fondly. "Welcome to the club. I've never exactly been sane when it comes to you."

With that he moved his hands to take Felix's wrists. While he loved the feeling of Felix cupping his ass he also loved those sounds he just got out of Felix. He wanted more of those for now.

Feeling bolder he pulled at Felix then pushed him so he was lying on his back on the couch with his wrists held under Sylvain's hand. He let his gaze roam over Felix's body slowly and shamelessly before he dipped down to capture one of Felix's nipples in his mouth. "So beautiful."

His teeth lightly tugged at the bud as his free hand slid down Felix's side slowly. He was looking forward to taking his time.

A low growl echoed from Felix as he bucked his hips, yet he didn't actually try to escape. He was plenty strong enough to do so, in fact Sylvain could definitely only hold him down if it was what he wanted and by the Goddess did Felix want it. He just also wanted Sylvain to work for it.

He went incredibly red as Sylvain eyed his body in it's entirety, his cock twitching a bit as it excited and embarrassed him. The snarky reply he had been planning to give was forgotten when Sylvain's lips wrapped around his nipple, dragging a wanton moan from Felix in response. His hips wiggled more and he eagerly arched his back in order to push himself onto Sylvain's touch. How could such light touches make him feel so good?

Sylvain smirked as he lifted his hips enough so that he was out of Felix's reach, his hand pushing down to keep him in place.

"And here I thought _I_ was the eager one."

His grip on Felix's wrists tightened as he sent a pulse of the raw sexual energy that ran through his veins to his hand so it could burn through Felix as well. Nice thing about being a stronger incubus was that he could also give energy, not just take.

Felix felt a strange tingly sensation and then it was like his whole body was on fire again. He gasped in shock before letting out a low moan of desire, his body writhing beneath Sylvain as he felt his cold body come to life. "Mmm, _Sylvain_~" He spoke in a lustful voice, softly growling. When his eyes opened they were blood red again, the pupils blown wide with euphoria. 

"Touch me." He demanded simply.

Sylvain sat up, squeezing Felix's wrists one more time before he let go and leaned over to pick up the vaseline from earlier. It would work. 

He took his time spreading some on his hand, acting as if he had all the time in the world and purposely ignoring the effects of his magic coursing through Felix as he finally reached down and wrapped his slick hand around the base of Felix's cock, giving an experimental pump as he reached up with his other hand to recapture Felix's wrists. 

Sylvain wanted to be in control now.

Felix was so close to snapping and using his compulsion to _hurry Sylvain the fuck up_ when finally he was rewarded with a hand around his cock. He groaned and bucked into Sylvain's hand, nodding his head in approval. His arms strained a little at Sylvain's hold, fingers stretching and curling, but he ultimately allowed Sylvain to hold him down. There was something sort of...exciting about it. Felix was embarrassed to like it.

Keep eye contact with Sylvain he thrust his hips again. "More." He growled.

Sylvain pumped a few more times before he tilted his head and looked down at Felix innocently, contrasting the way he squeezed at Felix's cock sadistically while he spoke.

"More.. what?"

He smirked as he leaned forward and nipped at Felix's earlobe, his cock still in hand. "Use your words." He commanded far less innocently.

Oh Felix wanted to sink his teeth into Sylvain and drain him. He was far less annoying when he was drugged up. However this was pretty sexy. "You." He finally grunted out. "I want you. I fucking need you." He arched up again, almost desperately. The longer Sylvain teased him the more submissive he was becoming, letting out little desperate whines.

He smirked at Felix as he resumed pumping his cock for a moment and sat back up. "Good."

Sylvain sat back up as he removed his hand from Felix and spread more vaseline on his fingers, rubbing them between his digits before he pulled Felix's hips up a little more. Without warning he slowly pressed his index finger into Felix, letting it sink into him as he watched Felix's reaction.

Felix didn't bother to hold back his moan of enjoyment, head tossed back as he shook from pleasure. Sylvain was going too slow for Felix's tastes, so he began to roll his hips, happily taking more of his finger inside him. Not that he would ever tell Sylvain (well maybe he would after all this) but Felix had several toys and he put them to good use. One Finger was easy for him to take. Sylvain's cock? That...would be a tight fit. The thought only excited him more.

Felix didn't need to tell Sylvain. His eyes widened as Felix took him with ease. He grinned darkly as he looked up at Felix. "Full of surprises, aren't we?"

He sent another pulse of energy through Felix as he slipped in another finger, pumping in and out slowly a few times before he scissored his fingers to stretch him out a bit.

"Ah!" Felix mouth fell open and he let out a series of short gasps as Sylvain's fingers pumped into him. Damn it that felt so good. Sylvain felt so good. The pleasure running through him was crazy and all he could think about was getting Sylvain inside of him, of feeling his hot body on top of his cold one, of being filled up with his cum.

The lewd thoughts would usually embarrass Felix but right now he just felt emboldened by them. "S-Sylvain I want...I want..." He trailed off.

"Hm?" Sylvain cocked his head to the side as he slid in a third finger, pumping faster and curling his fingers as he watched Felix's impatience grow.

"What do you want, Fe? Tell me."

Felix clamped down on the three fingers and gave another loud moan, starting to feel the delicious stretch. His moans turned into soft keens as he tried to get the satisfaction he craved from Sylvain's fingers but they weren't enough. 

Suddenly Felix locked his jaw and broke free of Syvain's hold. He removed himself from Sylvain's fingers, groaning, before he moved to his feet. He pulled Sylvain up too, eyes wild with lust. "I need you. All of you." He whispered in a moment of clarity before his pupils dilated and he kissed the other man hard. It was only for a moment before Felix was backing up towards the bed and pulling Sylvain along by one hand. 

When his legs hit the bed he sat down and scooted back to be in the middle before he rolled over onto his stomach. He got up onto his knees, legs spread, and raised his arms above his head as his front half stayed lowered. Coyly he looked over his shoulder at Sylvain, blushing red and eyes half lidded with lust. "Give me your cock, Sylvain." He demanded in a sultry tone.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

When he told himself he wanted Felix to come undone this wasn't what he had meant but holy shit was it hot as all hell. Sylvain was behind him in an instant, his hands grasping at Felix's ass as he lined himself up. He ended up having to take one hand to keep his cock in place as he slowly pushed the tip in experimentally.

A bit frustrated with the control Felix had reclaimed and also extremely fucking horny, Sylvain decided to be just a little cruel as he pulled back and slammed into Felix without warning, letting out a loud moan at the feeling of suddenly being surrounded with Felix's tight heat.

Oh Felix was in Heaven as Sylvain began to push his cock inside, eyes fluttering closed and a sweet sigh on his lips. It quickly turned into a growl of annoyance as he felt the other man pull out. "I sai-" Felix's words were cut off by his own yowl of surprise as Sylvain mercilessly sheathed himself inside Felix. It was a mixture of surprise, pain, and pleasure as he dug his nails into the bedsheets and and clenched down around Sylvain as a result. 

He let out a shaky breath. Sylvain was inside him. Sylvain, the love of his life, the man had had wanted for years, his best friend, had his cock in Felix's ass.

And it felt amazing. "Please!" He whimpered, already starting to fall apart. Whatever control he had taken back was gone now that Sylvain was inside of him, hot and full.

Sylvain hadn't expected Felix to be so desperately needy. He was expecting some annoyance followed by adjustment and getting used to being filled so abruptly but the way he was now? Was so much better than what he had expected.

He slowly pulled back before thrusting in hard again, letting out another low moan as he leaned down to kiss at the base of Felix's spine. "F-Fuck Fe. So good for me."

He steadied himself by grasping onto Felix's hips as he began to work up an even rhythm, pressing kisses down Felix's back soothingly as he started to pick up speed.

At this point, Felix was so horny it was painful. His mind was a mess and everything around him was a blur. The only things that matter were him and Sylvain. "S-Sy-Sylvain." He moaned, stuttering with each thrust of Sylvain's hips. Felix began to rock back against him, hungrily taking more and more of Sylvain's oddly shaped cock. He now understood why it was shaped like that as his hit places inside Felix that his toys never had.

"Harder!" Another wanton moan followed by sweet whimpers of pleasure as Felix began to fall apart beneath Sylvain. He wouldn't last long, not with it being his first time, but he would try to hold on.

Sylvain grunted as he started to put more strength into each thrust, building up a brutal rhythm as he let go of control. He could feel the energy in him building up and becoming more intense as it passed between the two of them.

The part of him that was worried about taking it easy on Felix was silenced by the lewd slapping sounds that filled the room as he drove himself into Felix again and again. "F-fuck, you feel so amazing."

"Ah, ah, ah, ah-" With each hard thrust Felix made a small sound of pleasure, legs beginning to shake as the pleasure became more and more intense. "S-Sylv-vain f-fuuuuck." He moaned out, head turned to the side and cheek pressed to the bed so Sylvain could see the absolutely lewd expression on his face as he was pounded into. "C-Close close I'm-" Felix whimpered loudly, one of his hands sliding down between his legs. 

It only took him two little strokes before he was cumming hard, crying out Sylvain's name loudly and without shame as he emptied himself onto the bed. His whole body squeezed down around Sylvain still inside him, as Felix weakly tried to keep from collapsing in his own mess.

Sylvain moaned, the combination of Felix coming undone beneath him and the sheer intensity of it all enough to push him over the edge as he released into Felix.

He caught his breath for a moment, slowly pumping in and out of Felix as he rode out his high before he reluctantly pulled out of Felix and collapsed on the bed beside him.

"Holy Seiros that was amazing."

Felix wobbled for a moment before collapsing partially on top of Sylvain. He felt tingly all over, simultaneously exhausted and energized all at once. He could still fill the mess Sylvain left inside of him and blushed at the thought of it. Clean up later, right now he just wanted to come down from his high. 

"Is it...always like that?" He asked wearily, still gathering his wits.

Sylvain chuckled tiredly as he turned to face Felix. "No. I've never.. done that to someone before. Always knew I could but well.."

His face flushed as he looked away and his form began to revert to his more human-esc appearance. "Whenever I'm with someone of course I aim to make sure they feel good and get something out of it too but.. that was uh.. special."

Giving a partner sexual energy instead of just feeding off of them was an incredibly intimate thing to do. Sylvain wasn't sure if Felix was referring to that or if maybe the smaller man had just never been fucked by another guy or what. But either way the whole thing was.. something alright.

Felix nodded his head slowly in understanding. "Don't let this go to your big stupid head," He began slowly. "But that was incredible." Felix let out a long sigh of contentment. He was a bit sore and still tingly all over, body coming down from his orgasm, but damn did he feel good. His red eyes returned to their normal amber shade and he gave Sylvain a slow sweet smile.

He chuckled and buried his face into the blankets, trying to hide the blush growing on his cheeks. "So much for just making out a little."

Sylvain grinned as he pressed a kiss to Felix's shoulder. "Hey, I'm not complaining."

As much as he wanted to stay like this, Sylvain knew he should take care of Felix the way Felix had taken care of him.

With a bit of emotional effort, he pushed himself off of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, coming back out with a warm, wet washcloth and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Felix watched Sylvain go with disappointment, even reaching after him sadly. Apparently a good fuck turned him into some mush brain romantic because all he wanted was to cuddle up with Sylvain next to the fire. He sat up little by little, taking his time and inspecting the damage. His lower half was a bit achy and he would feel Sylvain's seed spilling out of him, an odd but not unwelcome feeling. It was making a huge mess, however.

"Hope there are more bedsheets. Good thing you took off the blankets earlier." He noted with a snort.

Sylvain chuckled as he pushed Felix's legs apart gently and began to clean him up. "We can always just grab the ones by the couch. There were a lot."

After he was finished cleaning Felix, Sylvain tossed the dirtied rag to the side. He wanted to just lie down on the bed but they should at least lay a blanket over the surface before lying down on the thing.

It was way presumptuous of him to assume anything but before he could talk himself out of it Sylvain cupped the back of Felix's head and pulled him in for a kiss before he smiled and said softly. "I'll be right back."

Felix's eyes widened and he looked up at Sylvain as if the man had grown a second head. For a bit he just gaped and made wordless noises before finally he managed to nod his head in understanding. He slid out of bed and went about helping Sylvain clean up, albeit slowly and with a bit of a hobble. In an hour he would be healed up, maybe sooner since he fed so recently. For now he would have to live with the soreness. 

After a moment of looking around he found a linen closet with extra pillows and sheets, thank god. They could get the sheets on tomorrow, for the moment he grabbed the pillows and returned to the bed.

Sylvain returned with the basket of blankets and set it down next to the bed. He noticed the way Felix moved and cursed under his breath as he stepped forward to help.

"Shit, sorry Fe. Didn't mean to hurt you."

"Shut up." Felix said with a roll of his eyes. "I said 'Harder' didn't I? I'll be healed in an hour anyways, so don't waste energy worrying about something that doesn't matter." It did sort of warm Felix that Sylvain cared, however. It made him happy. "Let's get the blankets on and lay down. I want to rest."

Sylvain frowned, pouting as he mumbled under his breath. "Of course it matters, dummy."

Just as exhausted as Felix though, he didn't delay in grabbing the blankets and crawling onto the bed. He tossed the blankets over himself and lifted them invitingly for Felix to crawl under.

Felix only hesitated for a moment before he crawled in after Sylvain. He had never cuddled with someone before, aside from the few times he and Sylvain fell asleep on the couch together or back when they were kids. It was obvious he was uncertain of himself yet he still put on a tough face and wiggled up to Sylvain's chest, body tense.

Sylvain let out a breath of amusement as he let the blankets fall on top of them and he wrapped an arm around Felix, pulling him closer.

"This okay?"

"More than okay." He whispered against Sylvain's chest. Felix felt so small and vulnerable. After everything they just did there were so many unspoken questions in the air. He didn't know where to start. "That was my first." 

Oh Goddess why did he say _that_ of all things. He cringed and burrowed down to hide most of his face under the blankets.

Sylvain twitched and his eyes widened as he looked down at Felix in half awe, half horror.

_"What?"_

Felix sunk down further, his whole face on fire. Fuck fuck fuck.

"You were my first, idiot." He repeated in a grumble, refusing to look up at Sylvain.

"Felix.." 

Sylvain's hand came up to cradle Felix's head, his fingers carding through the silky strands of raven hair as he spoke quietly.

"I'm happy but also... _fuck_. You shouldn't have given your first time up just to keep me from becoming a human popsicle. You deserve better than that.."

What? Oh right, that was how this all started, wasn't it. He gave an aggravated sigh and sat up slightly, hovering above Sylvain in the bed. His raven hair fell down around them in waves and his amber eyes glowed in the darkness of the room as he spoke to Sylvain plainly. 

"Are you really this fucking dense? Fine, then let me just spell it out for you: I _wanted_ it to be you. I didn't do it to keep you warm, I knew you were fine after jacking off together. It was my choice and I chose to me with the man I-" He paused before steeling himself. "The man I love. So stop giving me that kicked puppy look and just...just hold me." Felix was red and wearing a scowl but his eyes were so very open. He loved Sylvain. He truly did.

Sylvain's eyes widened before he dove in and crashed his lips against Felix's, pulling him close despite the fact they were very much still naked.

"I love you. I love you so so much." Sylvain laughed as he pressed another kiss to the top of Felix's head and wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"I take back the remorse then. Just full on happy now."

Felix felt dizzy. When he gave his confession he hadn't expected one in response. His brain was still struggling to process it. "You...do?" He questioned skeptically.

"Huh." He mumbled in shock. "I guess that means from now on I'm your main meal." It was Felix's shitty way of asking Sylvain out, hopefully it worked.

Sylvain snorted, "Yeah, I guess so."

His fingers twirled Felix's hair as he held him close, pressing more loving kisses to the top of his head. "Best I could've ever asked for."

"You're damn right." Felix grumbled, relaxing against Sylvain and getting settled in. It was crazy to think they were laying in bed together, naked, right after having mind blowing sex. It felt like a dream, one Felix hoped to never wake up from. 

"Later I want to go again." He stated simply before closing his eyes to rest.

Sylvain was almost asleep until Felix said that so simply. His face flushed and his eyes snapped open before he chuckled and shook his head, nuzzling into Felix.

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
